1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to sexual aid devices, and more particularly to dildos.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dildos have been commonly used for sexual aid by stimulation of erogenous zones of the human body. Examples included the use of dildos for clitoral stimulation or for insertion into body orifices, such as the vagina.
Convention dildos have included means for increasing the degree of stimulation, such as means for inducing vibration or vacuum on the user""s body and which operate in conjunction with manipulation of the dildo. Among the disadvantages and shortcomings of conventional dildos are that they do not provide self-contained means for warming the dildo, and particularly warming to a temperature at or near that of the human body. Relatively cold dildos are uncomfortable in use so as to detract from the user""s sexual stimulation. Dildos which can be warmed in a self-contained manner are desirable in that they would be more easy to use, they would increase the degree of sexual stimulation and would add to the user""s pleasure.
The need has therefore been recognized for a dildo which obviates the foregoing and other limitations and disadvantages of prior art dildos. Despite the various dildo apparatus in the prior art, there has heretofore not been provided a suitable and attractive solution to these problems.
The invention provides a dildo having a self-contained arrangement which warms the dildo to a temperature which is sufficient to provide more sexual stimulation and make its use more pleasurable.